Tease
by Youko1
Summary: ... wilt thou leave me unsatisfied?


"Is something wrong, Gojyo?"  
  
The red-haired youth turned to the source of the voice with a smirk. "Nah, I'm just tired."  
  
"Ah, sou desu ne?"  
  
The two sat in companionable silence; one perched on the wide windowsill, the other on the bed underneath him. It had always been like this during those lazy moments, always a pleasant companionship even though little or no words were shared between them. The afternoon sun cast hazy shadows on both their features, adding a fragile glow that could be threatened any moment. But no threat would happen, at least for now, and they knew it. Might as well bask in the peace while they can.  
  
"I never knew myself to appreciate such trivial things," Gojyo said wistfully, staring at the vast, autumn field on the other side of the window. "But I can't help wishing that things would stay the way they are right now."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "Softie, aren't we today?"  
  
"Shaddup." The half-youkai scoffed, but not with a little amusement. Nobody could pull a comment like that at Gojyo without getting seriously hurt. It was almost a shame Hakkai had a mild temperament that the taller man rather liked being teased like that.  
  
Gentle laughter tinkled inside the room. "Gomen ne, Gojyo. It's not everyday do I see you so... thoughtful."  
  
"I have my moments."  
  
More chuckles. "I can see that." Hakkai stood and joined his companion on his perch. "So, may I ask what you're thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing in particular," He said off-handedly, taking a cigarette from his vest pocket and lighting it. "Y'know, the usual-mother, Jien, what my life could have been like had things turned out differently. This goddamned trip to god-knows-where, that moron baka saru, and the frickin' corrupted monk--,"  
  
"You sound like a school girl."  
  
"...and-what?!" Gojyo exclaimed. If it were physically possible for eyes to grow bigger than saucers, the ero kappa would have done just that.  
  
Hakkai laughed, a heartier one. "Forgive me, Gojyo, I couldn't help it."  
  
Thank God he was Hakkai. "Goddamn tease."  
  
"Oh?" Hakkai said as innocently as he could. "I do believe we have different definitions for 'tease', Gojyo."  
  
The man in question lifted an eyebrow as he swung his legs down. "Oh really?" A naughty grin slowly spread across his face. "So how would someone of your 'conservative' nature define a tease? You very well know how I put it."  
  
After a moment's silence, Hakkai calmly stood up and faced the half-youkai, his usual empty smile masking his face. But somehow it wasn't that empty-looking to Gojyo at all.  
  
The shorter man took a slow, deliberate step closer to his friend. So close that the red-head could almost feel Hakkai's breath on his face. With the brunette's hands on either side of his face, he anticipated with much delight what would happen next. But one thing he didn't expect happened when he looked directly into Hakkai's eyes. He was almost startled when instantly felt the intense gaze molten emeralds radiated towards his own ruby-colored ones-so intense that he felt it spread throughout his whole body, sending cold shivers along his back like a cat walking on a thin wire. The empty smile was gone only to be replaced by a malicious-almost dangerous-grin. He felt so helpless, in a daze; he couldn't take his eyes away from Hakkai's as the latter every so lightly brushed his soft lips against his own. Again and again, but never giving into Gojyo's slightly open-mouthed invitation.  
  
Keenly aware of the magic he was casting, Hakkai brought his lips near Gojyo's ear and slowly whispered, "Would you like to see me try?"  
  
Just like warm honey, Gojyo could barely think, as his 'assailant' trailed his tongue from Gojyo's earlobe to a sensitive part of the red-head's jaw. Had he been standing, he would have collapsed like a ton of bricks to the floor. And as a final note, Hakkai crouched a bit down and placed a searing hot peck on Gojyo's throat before he suddenly turned back and prepared to leave the room.  
  
"Wha-wait!" The half-youkai gasped, catching his long-neglected breath, eyes still cloudy and his body still heavily sedated. "Where you going?!"  
  
"Outside."  
  
"And you're going to leave me like this?!"  
  
Hakkai chuckled. "It was only a simple demonstration, was it not?"  
  
Gojyo couldn't believe his ears. "How can you do that? One minute you're fiery hot then ice cold the next?"  
  
The other man didn't answer; he just smiled like he always did.  
  
"Wilt thou leave me unsatisfied?"  
  
At that, Hakkai crept up a steaming hot ero kappa with cat-like grace and the same molten shimmer back in his eyes. He raised a finger at Gojyo's face and traced a slow, languid trail from the youkai's nose past his throat, his chest, his deliciously sculpted abdomen until it stopped and hooked onto Gojyo's belt and gave it a sharp tug, melding their bodies closer together. Hakkai brought his eyes back to look into Gojyo's and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Under normal circumstances, would I have not left you wanting for more?"  
  
A tight knot was forming in Gojyo's throat and he put every ounce of his control to get it out with a nervous gulp. "N-no, sir. I guess not."  
  
"Good."  
  
Hakkai let Gojyo go gently and straightened himself, his usual smile back on his face. He looked as pleasant as before, impeccably composed, but it was very much evident that he too was trying to catch his breath. It wasn't like Gojyo was the only one who enjoyed the afternoon siesta.  
  
"Ne Hakkai."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Honestly, I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Oh, I have my moments."  
  
Gojyo just had to laugh at that. "So what do you say we continue where we left off later? After a couple of beers..."  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" Hakkai asked incredulously.  
  
"If you want me to." Gojyo grinned.  
  
"I'm sure you do." The other man said before turning to leave the room.  
  
Gojyo jumped off the sill and sighed, trying as best he could to get his normal temperature back. He stretched his hands above his head and smirked. "Goddamned tease." 


End file.
